Who Are You (number)
Who Are You is the title song of the album " Who Are You ", which in 1978 by the British rock band The Who was issued. Incidentally, this was the last studio - album , which drummer Keith Moon collaborated. The song was written by songwriter - guitarist Pete Townshend and also as single released with the other hand, a number ofbassist John Entwistle , entitled "Had Enough", which is to listen to the album. Contents * 1 Lyric * 2 Video * 3 Hitnoteringen ** 3.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 4 Use in the media Lyric By far the most popular interpretation of the lyrics is about a meeting of Pete Townshend with the Sex Pistols , which put him in a bar in Soho saw and saluted.Townshend, however, was very drunk and could not identify who they were. Townshend was outside the bar and was awakened by a drunk policeman found that a fanappeared to be and let him go. The album version of the song has an extra verse in the text, while the single version is much shorter. The reissue of the album in 1996 , was added an extra track, with a so-called "lost verse" (verse lost). The second verse of this song is totally different, but otherwise the number remained the same as the album version of 6:16 minutes. After the first two lines of the verse, it is speculated by many fans on the further course of the text verse. It is almost impossible to hear what Roger Daltrey sings, because the various sounds and different words can be interpreted. The song is also quite unusual because there are two moments in which Daltrey very clearly the word " fuck "sings (at 2:15 and 5:40, and at 4:27 in the single version). Nevertheless, the song is often played in its entirety by classic rock radio stations . The expletives caused contradictory infidel because the US television channel ABC unchanged broadcast of The Who's performance at Live 8 exceptions. Video A promotion - video was filmed on May 9th 1978 . The original plan was to all miming , with the exception of live vocals by Roger Daltrey. Still, it was decided that theguitar , drums and piano party were re-recorded. Only John Entwistle 's bass and synthesizer remained of the recorded version. This version was later published on therockumentary " The Kids Are Alright . "'' The video clearly shows the health condition seeing Moon, who suffers from obesity . Hitnoteringen Radio 2 Top 2000 Use the media * The song is one of The Who's most popular songs, the band also played during the concert for New York City and their performance of Live 8 ( 2005 ). * Who Are You is used as the theme song of the popular crime series ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation . * Can be heard in the Simpsons -aflevering: "A Tale of Two Springfields" (# 250). * By BBC Radio 2 as a jingle for Johnny Walker's "Drive Time" show. * Used in Charlie's Angels 2. Category:Song by The Who Category:Single 1978